


The Storm

by CastielWinchester96



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brother Callum (The Dragon Prince), Ezran is Adorable (The Dragon Prince), Fluff, Protective Callum (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: His brother had been there when he’d fallen asleep, Callum having told him stories of fantastical quests. He’d made no mention of having to leave for any reason, which was why the youngest Prince was so scared to be awoken by the thunderstorm to an empty room. An empty, brotherless room.





	The Storm

_‘Crash!’_

“Ahhh!”

Ezran cried, grabbing his blanket and scrambling under the bed. Leaning back against the wall, the youngest Prince pulled the blanket over his head and tight around his shivering frame as he slowly rocked back and forth.

“C-Callum?” He called out for his brother getting no reply. “Callum?!”

The lightning lit up the motel through the small window on the far wall before the thunder bellowed once again a few seconds later, sending Ezran into near panic once again.

“Callum...” He whimpered.

His brother had been there when he’d fallen asleep, Callum having told him stories of fantastical quests. He’d made no mention of having to leave for any reason, which was why the youngest Prince was so scared to be awoken by the thunderstorm to an empty room. An empty, brotherless room.

Callum was always the one he came to during storms; his big brother allowing him to clamber up into his bed and sleep there for the night. Ezran would fall asleep in his brother’s arms to the sound of lightly whispered myths and legends.

Thoughts of all kinds started to rush through Ezran’s head. ‘What if Callum had left him?’ ‘What if he wasn’t coming back?’ ‘What if a monster had gotten in during the night and taken him?’ ‘What if he was...’

“Nooooo...” Ezran whimpered, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks. “Callum is fine, he’s just not here… Callum is fine, he’s just not here… Callum is fine, he’s just not here...” The youngest Prince repeated over and over to himself before his tone broke in sadness. “But where is he?”

Sniffling, Ezran wiped the back of his hand across his nose.

‘ _Crash!_ ’

The youngest Prince became even smaller as the thunder struck once again, his frame leaving the floor as the booming sound gave him a fright. Pulling the blanket even further over himself, Ezran rested his forehead against his knees as he tried to stop crying.

The sound of knocking began on the door of the room.

Ezran’s eyes widened in pure fear.

The knocking continued for a few seconds longer, before the night air became silent once again.

Footsteps could be heard walking around the corridor, Ezran’s heart thudding loudly as each landed upon the wooden planks. And then, they stopped.

Ezran exhaled.

Suddenly, the door began to creak open.

Ezran gasped audibly before throwing a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet as he buried his head in the blanket, curled up in a ball, sobbing breathlessly.

He saw boots approaching the bed before, they stopped.

And then...

“Ezzy?” Came a soft voice.

Ezran gasped in relief before throwing the blanket to the side and rushing out from under the bed, throwing himself at his unprepared big brother, sending them both to the floor in a heap.

“Callum!” Ezran whimpered in unadulterated terror. “Where have you been? There was a storm, and the thunder was so loud, and then I woke up and you weren’t here, and I thought you’d left me, and then there was knocking on the door, and footsteps, and...” He snuggled closer to his brother. “I was so scared, Callum...”

Callum readjusted his little brother in his arms, holding him tight as the small boy shook violently. “I had to go to pee, and as soon as I reached the garderobe, the storm started and then I tried to get back here as quick as I could.” He sighed. “I was hoping you might still be asleep, but I should’ve known the storm would’ve woken you up.” Callum stroked a hand through Ezran’s soft, brown curls. “I’m so sorry, kiddo.”

“It’s okay, Callum, you’re back now.” His little brother smiled contently up at him before his lip quivered and the puppy dog eyes appeared. “You won’t ever leave me, will you, because I was really scared without you here. I don’t like being in storms without you.”

“Never, Ezzy.”

The thunder continued to rumble on.

Ezran whimpered, burying himself into his brother’s chest.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, buddy.” Callum stood up, lifting his little brother into his arms as he did so. “You wanna’ sleep in my bed tonight?”

Ezran nodded eagerly.

“Okay then.” Callum walked over to the bed and placed Ezran upon it.

The youngest Prince clambered under the sheets.

Callum took off his boots, before he lay down on the bed, and re-collected Ezran in his arms so the window would be blocked from his little brother’s view.

“Just sleep, Ez. It can’t hurt you.”

“Because it would have to get through you first.” Ezran added sleepily, closing his eyes with a yawn, falling asleep a few seconds later.

“Always, Ezzy.” Callum smiled, looking down at his little brother and joining him in slumber.


End file.
